The Nightmare BeginsAgain
by Ziggy the Destroyer
Summary: TAK comes back and takes revenge on ZIM. After a while, he recieves two unlikly alies. summaries equal bad. read now.
1. Default Chapter

The Nightmare Begins...Again

Disclaimer: Me no own Invader ZIM, although, I do own the all da DVD!

A/N: Ok, my first attempt at an evil-type fanfic...I think all readers (aka-the big Fluff (cuz i make him) and Gizmo) gasp I know, I know. in Mysterious Mysteries announcer voice The story you are about to read makes hardly any sense at all. this is a combo of what you get when you cross boredom with an Invader ZIM freak.

"Oh, my sq...squeedlyspooch..." ZIM moaned in pain. He looked around at his dismantled house for the billionth time.

"Stupid TAK," GIR was lying in front of ZIM, his chest cavity contents strewn around him. ZIM's PAK was lying not too far off, suffering the same fate as GIR. Wires and other assorted stuff from the ceiling were all around the room. All easily repairable if the tiny IRKEN soldier wasn't stuck to his couch. He'd been seeing this same carnage for about a week now. His PAK was added to the carnage about an hour ago, before it was broken beyond use so he couldn't escape his prison, and the smallest of the invaders was _really _starting to feel the effects. ZIM had thought of using the self-destruct button several times, but the vengeful IRKEN female had stolen it so ZIM could "die a cold, lonely, hopeless death." He looked at his right arm, imagining the button still there. ZIM had been weighing the chances of him dying in his fortress or on a autopsy table. At first he'd thought the table, but none of those filthy humans had come. Stupid creatures. He'd have figured by now that the Dib-stink would have noticed his absence. Just then the doorbell rang.

RING

The Skool's bell rang as Dib gathered his books. He looked again at the empty seat by the door before Ms. Bitters called him to her desk.

"Dib, since ZIM has been absent for a week now and only you and Keef know where he lives, _you_ will give him his homework."

"Um, ok. But, why'd you pick me?"

"Because Keef thinks ZIM is a squirrel. Now take these and go." She handed Dib ZIM's books and shoved him out the door. When he got outside he saw Gaz and figured he'd tell her he wasn't going home with her.

"Hey, Gaz..."

"Don't bug me, Dib. I'm in the _zone._"

Dib shrugged and merrily headed toward ZIM's house. 'This is a perfect opportunity to expose ZIM for the alien he really is. Good thing I brought my digital camera.' He got to the front door surprisingly easily. The lawn gnomes didn't move at all. Actually, a few of the gnomes looked severely damaged. 'ZIM must be getting lazy. Well, _lazier_,' he thought. Dib got his camera ready and rang the doorbell, hoping to get ZIM without his disguise on. But no one answered the door; there wasn't even a squeal from that little robot-dog thingy. He opened the door and there were two explosions from secret doors on each side of the room.

Dib looked around at the house and saw a complete mess. The poor little robot had its contents strewn on the ground. Dib looked at the couch and saw ZIM attached to it by robotic arms. He looked horrible. A black eye, dark purple blood everywhere, and his left leg looked crushed.

"What happened here?" Dib stared at the pathetic looking alien. ZIM's eyes narrowed and he looked away.

"TAK," he said dryly. ZIM had trouble even uttering this word, vocal cords not being used very often for things other than grunting.

Dib looked at ZIM in surprise. He couldn't believe how menacing the little green guy looked, and at the same time, how helpless.

"Why didn't you use your spider-leg things to get out of there?"

ZIM pointed a gloveless finger at the blood stained egg-looking thing next to GIR. Dib looked at the piece of machinery on the floor. 'OK, there's another reason he's so weak. Oh, God, I've gone mad.' As he thought this, Dib walked over to ZIM and started tearing off the mech stuff holding him to the couch.

"What are you _doing_!" asked ZIM, surprised. "You've said before that you wanted my 'ZIM guts' all over a table." Dib smiled inwardly at the memory of that last sentence.

"I do, I guess. But, it just won't seem very rewarding if I bring you in like this. You look terrible."

A small noise issued from ZIM's throat and he laid back on the couch and let Dib do his work, being to weak to protest. When he finished, Dib found a couple short pieces of machinery and gave them to ZIM. He gave Dib a quizziling look.

"Make-shift crutches. You can use them until we get to my house."

"What makes you think I'm going there, human?"

"I figured we could repair some of your stuff and get a cast for that leg. We could probably work on your dog fir..."

"NO! I will not go to an enemy's house to have my things repaired!"

"Well, does _your _stuff work right now?"

"...no."

"Then you don't have much of a choice do you?" He saw ZIM give him an evil look. Dib sighed inwardly and went over to help. ZIM tried to push him away, but ended up pushing himself off the couch.

"Ah!" ZIM doubled over. 'Why did it hurt so much now, when earlier I could ignore the pain?' Dib went over to help the tiny IRKEN up. ZIM took the crutches and let Dib help him and before the two enemies went out of the fortress, ZIM found a pair of sunglasses and a hat. The bigger headed of the two was carrying a bag with the dysfunctional SIR pieces and PAK and half-dragging his enemy.

Ziggy: Gee, wasn't that nice?

ZIM: Why are you making me go into the clutches of the filthy human?

GIR: sobbing WHY AM I DEAD! I CAN'T EAT TACOS IF I'M DEAD!

Dib: Ok, why am I helping the one who's planning to destroy my planet...

Ziggy: And mine.

Dib:...and why do you continue to say I have a big head!

Ziggy: The answers to those questions are simple...

G, Z, & D: Well...

Ziggy: I don't know, you'll come back to life and eat tacos till your bacon's content, _still_ don't know, and you _do _have a big head.

GIR: Yea! Bacon! rolls around on floor

Ziggy: Hey GIR, let's go play with rubber piggies! goes off and plays w/rubber piggies w/GIR as ZIM and Dib just kinda stand there

Dib: angrily R&R I guess.

ZIM: Yes! You FILTHY HUMANS! REVIEW! DO NOT INVOKE THE WRATH OF THE IRKEN ELITE!


	2. chapter 2

The Nightmare Begins...Again

disclaimer: ZIM _and _Sesshoumaru will be mine, you sad little human worm-babies!

When the enemies got to Dib's house, ZIM sat on the couch and took off his left boot to examine the damage. It was covered in purple blood and the bone was sticking out in two places. As you can imagine it looked pretty gross, and now that he saw it, ZIM's leg began to hurt...A LOT. He cringed and turned to look at Dib who said,

"It doesn't look like just TAK could have done that to you." He was going around the house, checking to see if Professor Membrane was around.

"You're right, it wasn't just her." ZIM was now inspecting his PAK, trying to ignore the leg. "There was another...but I don't know what it was." Dib, satisfied that the Prof. wasn't home, found the actual crutches and gave them to ZIM. He took the wooden supports and used the make-shift ones to form a splint. There were gross sounds involved in resetting the bone, so I won't describe them. After that was taken care of, the two headed to the lab.

"What do you mean you don't know what it was?"

'This lab's not as advanced as mine, but it will have to do.' ZIM propped himself on a chair, grabbed a wire cutter, and began work on his PAK. "This other person was there," he said, directing most of his attention to the egg thingy. "She had cat ears and claws and markings on her face." He paused to grab another gizmo and continued. "She also had this weird thing around her neck, like a collar, but it had little flashing lights on it." Suddenly, something on the ground started wirring, then GIR's head hopped out of the bag. The only problem was when he talked, he sounded way more glitchy than normal.

"H-h-h-h-hiiiiii, M-m-m-mast-t-t-ter!" Even glitchy, he still sounded cute and innocent. ZIM looked at the little dysfunctional Standart issue Information Retrieval unit as it's antennea flew off it's head. The small projectile stopped only when it hit the tiny IRKEN's nasty-looking leg.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgggg...GIR! Shut down!"

"O-o-o-o-o-okeeeedokey!" With that, the bright blue orbs changed a dark grey as ZIM refrained from killing Dib, him being the closest thing at the moment.

"Eeeeerrrgg...," Zim said, clutching his leg. "I'll have to fix that." Dib stared at the green, pain filled alien next to him. He kind of admired ZIM for not taking his pain and anger out on him, since he was standing so close the him. Dib looked at ZIM's leg and saw dark purple blood dripping from it. ZIM was in the process of fixing his "splint" when he stopped moving completly.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked. When ZIM didn't answer, Dib looked at his face and saw a look of concentration, then worry. He looked at his head and saw the two black antennea were twitching slightly and were steadily twitching faster. Then Dib started to hear a faint noise comming from outside. It was his dad's car. 'Crud.' Dib ran out of the lab, thinking of a way to stall his father. After Dib left, ZIM began working feverishly on repairing his PAK. He got it done before he felt the vibrations of footsteps approching and attached it to his back. Then he picked up the bag with the reminants of GIR and used the spider legs to hide in the shadows of the lab.

"I won't be home tonight, son," ZIM heard the Professor say. ZIM's heart-like organ slowed as he listened Dib and Membrane talk. When he noticed the sound of a car leaving, ZIM went back to the workbench and repaired GIR. When he finally finished, Dib came in the lab, holding a hot dog.

"HOT DOG!" GIR immediatly ran for the dog of hot and gobbled it down. "Yummy! I want more!"

"Um, okay." Dib looked at the hyperactive robot. 'How can a robot eat food?' "Uh, just follow me."

"Just don't bring it in here, that smell is _disgusting_." ZIM was making an actual splint/cast thing for his leg now as GIR ran after Dib, squeeling happily. After a while, ZIM's started hearing a very soft noise, like a purr. He looked around and saw the door was closed and neither his robot nor enemy were around. Actually, he could hear Dib yelling along with small explosions every now and then. 'I must be hearing things.' The new splint he made would enablel the small IRKEN to move around freely and even put his full weight on the broken leg. As ZIM was puttting this new splint on, Gaz came in holding GIR.

"If you want to keep your robot intact, ZIM," she said sleepily, " I suggest you keep him quiet." She dropped GIR on the floor and slammed the door.

"Where is the Dib human?" ZIM asked. He looked at GIR, who had ketchup all over his face.

"I dunno. I think he's fixin' the doohicky or the jigger-ma-bob or the other, uh, thing." Just then, they heard Dib scream.

"Ha! Stupid human, he must have electrocuted himself." ZIM made a mental note to pick on Dib for it later. Then ZIM noticed something. He couldn't hear any grumbling from the little worm-monkey. But he did hear that purring noise again, and it was getting louder.

"Hey, wazzat? Is it the kitty lady 'gin?" GIR looked at his master with bright blue orbs. 'Oh, no. If GIR can hear the noise too...it can't be.'

"GIR! Come with me, I guess we should check on the human."

"Yes, my lord!" The rubber piggie lover turned red and saluted. GIR, being the brave little robot that he is, hid behind ZIM as they headed to the kitchen. They found Dib laying against the wall, unconcious, a little mechanical collar around his neck. ZIM managed to pull off the collar and he put it inside GIR's head, for safe-keeping. The purring ZIM had been hearing was very loud now and right behind him there was a soft thump. ZIM turned around and saw the thing described earlier, her eyes were crimson red and a look of malice was on her face. She was slowly walking towards the small invader, but something was weird. Her moves seemed hesitant. When she got close enough, the cat lunged at ZIM. He grabbed GIR and Dib and used the mech legs to jump out of the way. Dib regained consiousness in midjump.

"Is that who you were talking about, ZIM?" Dib asked. The look on his face was answer enough. ZIM set Dib down and he ran upstairs to get his sister. The cat-girl and IRKEN soldier stood still for a minute in a stare-off that seemed to last forever. Then they heard footsteps coming downstares. Dib stood in the kitchen doorway holding something. He flipped a switch on it and immediatly ZIM's head began to pound. Next to him, GIR was freaking out and the cat-girl was on her knees and covering her ears. After a while she passed out, GIR was on the ground completly grey, and ZIM was starting to pass out also. Luckily, Dib flipped the switch again before that happened and the pounding in ZIM's head stopped. GIR was now standing up shakily with a few electrical sparks going off every now and then. Dib went to the cat and was trying to take the collar thing off, but she regained consiousness and he backed off.

"Oh...my head." The girl looked up and saw the robot, IRKEN, and big-headed kid. Her eyes were no longer a menicing crimson, but a forest green with traces of tan. "Where am I," she asked, there was some fear in her voice.

"You're in my kichen," Dib said. "You know, where you throttled me?" She looked at him in confusion as GIR ran up to her and hugged her.

"Kitty!"

"Hi, GIR!" She hugged him back and smiled.

"How do you know him?" ZIM asked.

"I met kitty lady when you was at skool and we watched the Scary Monkey show!" GIR looked up at the one he hugged with a sad face. "Why did you attack master and let the robot kitty hurt me?"

"What?" She looked at ZIM. "What's he taking about? I've never even seen you before, how could I have...Wait a minute. Actually, you do look sort of familiar. You aren't TAK, are you." The last sentence was not a question. She looked at ZIM sternly, as if considering something. Her hand went up to the collar. Realization dawned on her and she stared growling.

"Kitty?" the little robot asked innocently. The cat stopped growling and smiled softly at GIR.

"My name is Ziggy, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." Ziggy sat GIR down and started walking toward the door.

"Wait, get back here!"

"Yes, where are you going, human?" Ziggy turned around and faced the small boys.

"Do not confuse me with those detestable creatures. I am only half human, and I'm going to pay someone a visit." She flicked at the collar before heading out the door, a low growl in her throut.

"I'm-a gonna miss you, kitty!" GIR started waving both arms frantically.

AN: Thanks Invader Johnny! sorry there wasn't much ZIM yelling and Dib ranting. I'll keep that in mind for future chapters!

ZIM: ALL SHALL COWER AT MY INGENIOUS SPLINT, uh, THING!

Ziggy: I feel sad, I called myself a thing and I'm being controlled by a small green person who wants to kill the one I lurve.

Sess: I thought you loved me.

Zig: Yes. I _love_ and _obsess _over you, but I _lurve _ZIM.

ZIM: looks at big Fluff You're so...**_TALL_**!

Sesshomaru: Oh, no, not another one.

Dib: No one is caring about me right now and Ziggy called my race detestable. R&R and I may get noticed.

GIR:(munching on tacos and drinking salty lemonade) I love the little tacos, I love them good.


End file.
